The Last of the Werehogs
by Red-the-Edge
Summary: Set in the Pioneer days, a forbidden love blooms between the daughter of the mayor of a flourishing town and the last of a kind that was rare to begin with. Also, questions come into the light as to how the town got to flourish in the first place. Genres: Mystery, Drama, and Romance. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

On a lush planet known as Mobius, life was every where. Beautiful green trees, vast plains, sparkling blue oceans, it was a paradise planet to be sure. One day, a group of explorers in the north-eastern part of Mobius ventured out from their small village. Resources were beginning to run too low for the village to stay there. The group was led by a male chipmunk with the last name of Acorn. He set out with a group of twenty Mobians all of different species such as hawks, bears, echidnas, armadillos, and other chipmunks to find new land to settle on.

Their journey was long and rough climbing over mountains that nearly reached the clouds, crossing over scorching hot deserts, and building a ship in order to sail over oceans. Accidents had happened to the crew and they had lost five good souls to this expedition. They spent a week on the ship and were running low on supplies, and the rest of the crew were getting irritated. Most of them believed that there was no place to settle. However, Acorn stood strong and encouraged them to not give up hope.

After the week of sailing, they saw something in the horizon. They finally found land. The crew cheered happily and Acorn looked as he if was ready to cry. They made it to shore to find something none of them had ever seen before. A tribe of foxes were on the shore fishing. They wore only small pieces of cloths to cover up certain parts of their bodies. They were startled by this ship sailing in from the sea and fled into the woods. The party landed with Acorn leading them and pleaded the foxes to come out. He swore to them they were not here to cause any trouble, and told them of their plight. An elder male fox came forth with two others as guards.

He listened to their troubles and agreed to help them. The elder took the team in the forest and showed them a plot of land that was suited for living on. Rich soil for farming, a beautiful river flowing freely, and plenty of trees for lumber. Acorn told the elder that they would need to cut down trees to build shelter for them. The tribe were outraged by this yet the elder understood. He said that they could use as many trees as needed but also told him to plant one branch from the trees they use so that they could grow into more trees. The elder warned Acorn that nature had a delicate balance and that it must be kept in check. Acorn agreed to the terms and sent five Mobians of his team of fifteen to return to their village and tell them the good news.

The five sailed off with fresh food and water for the trip. Acorn and the remaining members of his expedition stayed and began constructing using the tools they brought from their village. The fox tribe only watched as they cut down tree after tree for their shelter. Yet Acorn made sure the first thing done to the trees was that a branch was removed to be replanted. However, the problem was that they lacked the knowledge to do so. Acorn asked the elder for help on this. The elder smiled, happy to see that the traveler wanted to keep his word. He showed Acorn and his team how to replant trees and to say a small blessing for it to grow strong. The place to plant them was far, but Acorn was determined to keep his word.

Months passed and the team had successfully built a village for them and those coming from their old village. Acorn had also kept their word and planted a branch for every tree they cut down. Soon, the ship arrived after what seemed like eternity. The team was so happy that their family and friends would finally join them. However, they're mood was soured when they discovered the grim truth. Three of the five sent were dead and so was half of the village. Acorn's wife made it but barely and the fox tribe quickly came to their aid with herbs and medicines to treat those who needed them. Stricken by grief, Acorn felt at a loss. He knew that if they had stayed, they all would have perished yet many still did due to the choice he made. The elder put a hand on his shoulder and said:

"The right choice is often the hardest one to choose." Acorn knew that he was right yet still felt distraught over the whole ordeal. The elder then told him he had to stay strong for his people.

"Give a name to this accomplishment you and your team have done. As a tribute to those have fallen and hope for those who still live." Acorn looked at the village they had constructed and saw many Mobians happy and sad at what had transpired. He stood tall and looked at every thing around him. A name for this village was what was needed.

"Mobotropolis."

WwwwwwW

"This is how our fair town was founded," an old male owl spoke to his class. The class looked half asleep from the story. The class room had a square foundation with sixteen chairs and desks for the students to use. The windows were all open to let in fresh air on a cloudless day. Sitting in the back of the class room and closest to the door was a female chipmunk with brown fur and red hair. She wore a blue vest with a white under shirt. Much to everyone surprise is that she doesn't like wearing dresses so she uses pants. Her black pair reached down all the way to her blue boots. She was staring at the door, not really caring too much about the lesson.

"Who can tell me how long ago that was?" asked the owl. Only one hand reached up towards the ceiling. It belonged to a male fox with two tails wearing a white shirt and blue pants with brown boots. "Yes Miles Prower?" The fox stood up.

"This took place 274 years ago and please call me Tails."

"Sorry. I'm surprised you didn't know the answer Sally," the owl spoke to the female chipmunk. Sally remained lost in thought and didn't hear him. The owl grabs a ruler and walks over to her desk and slams it down. Sally jolts awake and looks at the teacher.

"What?" she asks still surprised by the slam.

"Please pay attention in class," the owl said sternly. "After all, history is important." The bell rings. "That is all for today." The students leave expect for Tail who waits for Sally. She stands up, grabs her things and leaves with Tails.

"You zoned out again today," he said as they walk down the hall. Windows and doors were placed in a pattern all the way down.

"Yeah well the history lesson isn't something that I need to learn here too," she replied. "My dad keeps drumming that part of history into my head."

"Ouch double lessons. You must be having so much fun," Tails joked. A smile appears on Sally's face.

"Oh so much fun," Sally replied happily. They each have a small laugh.

"So what were you day dreaming about?" Tails asked.

"Nothing really. Just really don't like history but then again who would when it gets drummed into your head every day at home."

"I suppose. I don't have that problem at my house."

"Count yourself lucky," Sally said with a sigh. They reach the front doors of the school and step out to see a bustling town nearly the size of a city. Mobians going about their business happily, kids playing in the street, it was picture perfect. Yet Sally couldn't help but sigh.

"You okay?" Tails asked with a concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine Tails," she said with a smile. "Now then, how about we head to your place for awhile."

"Actually I'm going to see my uncle today," Tails replied.

"Oh," Sally said sadly.

"Sorry but my uncle wanted to see me about something today and he says it's very important."

"No Tails it's okay," Sally stated.

"Don't want to go home?" Tails asked curiously.

"*sigh* We are having dinner with the Rose family and I really don't want to be there." Tails now fully understood the situation.

"Does that mean 'she' will be there?" he asked in horror.

"Sadly yes and I'm looking for a way out of it," Sally continued. "Is there any way I can come with you?"

"I don't know," Tails said almost in thought. "I mean, we could go there and if he says you need to leave, by the time you get back the dinner should be over."

"I'll take anything," Sally pleaded.

"Then let's give it a try," Tails said with some enthusiasm. They begin the walk towards the exit of town and enter the forest. The trees tower over them and look like they could touch the sky. Sally took a deep breath of fresh air and basked in the glory of the atmosphere around her.

"I love coming out here," she said actually sounding happy.

"It is very tranquil isn't it?" Tails asked.

"Oh yes. I don't know why but I feel so alive out here." Soon the two reach a area with huts here.

"It is good to be home," Tails said with a smile. They saw fox children playing and running while some adults were going around doing errands. Tails and Sally approached one of the larger huts.

"I see that you have returned" spoke a kind elderly voice. Sally and Tails turn towards the source to find a old male dark brown fox with brown eyes wearing a tan leather robe. He has a tall walking staff to aid him in movement.

"Uncle Merlin," Tails said happily. He ran up and gave a big hug to his uncle. Sally bows before Merlin before rising.

"It is good to see you in good health Elder Merlin," she said with a smile.

"And you as well Sally," Merlin said with a kind smile. "Come inside." He leads them in his hut and offers them a seat. Sally sits down and so does Tails. "I take it you are here to learn more about our culture and that those of our neighbors?"

"While I do enjoy the lessons you share that isn't the case today," Sally replied. "I'm just spending time with Tails."

"I see," Merlin said. "However, I'm afraid that I must cut your time short. I have something important to discuss with young Tails and it is a family matter." Sally nods her head.

"I understand." She stands up and bows before she leaves. Sally heads back into the forest alone at a slow pace to stall for more time. The sun had nearly set before she actually made it back to the village.

 _Perfect,_ she thought happily. _No stuffy dinner with the Rose family tonight._

"Sally!" called out a familiar voice. She turns towards it to see a armadillo with a red shell wearing a white tunic, brown boots and gloves run towards her.

"Mighty? Why are you in such a rush?"

"Because your father has been worried sick about you," he explained.

"I was just with Tails," she replied. "Nothing to get worried about."

"You do know that you were suppose to have a family dinner tonight with the Rose family right?" he asks. Sally widens her eyes to appear shocked and slaps her forehead.

"I completely forgot," she feigned being surprised. "Oh man, Daddy is going to have a fit."

"Then you better rush on home," Mighty suggested. She bolted as fast as she could to go along with the act. She didn't even say good bye to Mighty as she cruised down the streets of the town. She then came to a large yet simple house and burst through the door. While catching her breath, a male chipmunk was in the entry way wearing a blue night robe.

"Look who decided to show up," he said with a disappointed tone.

"Daddy I'm really sorry that I missed dinner," Sally sincerely apologized. "It slipped my mind and I lost track of time with Tails."

"No excuses young lady," he said fiercely. "You known about this dinner for two weeks. I also reminded you about it three days ago."

"But I was at-"

"No buts. Nicole!" A brown female lynx dressed as a maid comes in from the kitchen.

"Yes Sir Maximilian?" she asked as she bowed.

"Escort Sally to her room," Maximilian said with a stern voice. "She is grounded for a week. That means you come home right away after school."

"Dad that isn't fair," Sally whined.

"Neither was you missing the dinner. Now go to your room!" Sally pouted.

"Dad," she whined again.

"March!" he shouted. Sally flinches but gives in. She heads towards the stairs further back with Nicole escorting her. They take a left and enter the first door on the right. It was a fairly sized room with white and blue sheets and blankets on the single bed in the corner. She had a mid-sized desk in the opposite corner of the bed and drawers for her clothes.

"Even though he doesn't show it," Nicole spoke softly. "he was sincerely worried about you."

"I'm sure he was," Sally said in a huff.

"Lady Sa-"

"Please Nicole just call me Sally or Sal alright," Sally interrupted. "I don't like being called Lady by anyone."

"I'm sorry." Nicole takes a apologetic bow. Sally sighs.

"It's alright," she said with a calmer voice. "He's just. . . .just so suffocating. He flips out over a small dinner."

"Well he is the mayor after all," Nicole said as she places a comforting hand on Sally's shoulder. "He has a lot on his plate. Of course he doesn't want me to share with you his troubles but he does have his fair share." Silence filled the room.

"But over a small dinner like that?" Sally questioned.

"Maybe he had alternative motives for that dinner," Nicole suggested.

"Like setting me up with that son of theirs?" Sally said in a depressing matter. She then walked over to her bed and fell face first into her pillow.

"Honestly I don't know but I don't think he would seeing how you two don't get along," Nicole said in an effort to cheer up Sally. Sally turns over on her bed and stares blankly at the ceiling.

"He doesn't even try to listen to me," she complains. "He only cares that I listen to him." Nicole walks over and sits on the bed.

"Yes I do agree with you on that," she says quietly. "I also think he should pay more attention to what you want." This finally brought a smile to Sally.

"Thanks Nicole. Whenever we have these talks, I always feel better." Nicole smiles back.

"I'm glad to hear that."

WwwwwwW

Tails and his uncle were walking through the forest at sunset. They had waited to leave until one of their scouts had told them that Sally made it back to the town.

"So what is so important you have to tell me Uncle?" Tails asks curiously.

"Young Tails, I know that you go to that strange place to learn more about the world," Merlin spoke clearly.

"School Uncle," said Tails.

"And your choice was a wise one I think," Merlin continued. "After all, our area is only a small part of the world. We are unaware of other places."

"We are mainly told about where the first settlers came from 274 years ago," Tails said.

"Ah yes," Merlin spoke with a hint of disappointment. Tails looked concerned.

"Is something wrong Uncle?"

"I must ask something of you," Merlin said with a serious voice. "That you tell no one what I'm about to tell and show you." Before Tails could ask what his uncle meant, they came to an arch way made from two trees linking together at the top. The rest of the trees were as tall as the eye could see yet these two weren't even a quarter of that size. Merlin stepped through and waited for Tails on the other side. He took one step into the arch way and was flowing with energy. It was so much that he fell on his hands and knees catching his breath.

"What. . .was that?" he asked in awe of this energy.

"This is the Sacred Grove," Merlin spoke with a soft tone. "Spirits are strong here and allow the area to grow full of life." Tails makes it to his feet and began to gaze at his surroundings. The grass seemed to be greener, the flowers bursting at the seems with life, the trees had a sense of they could stand up against tornadoes and hurricanes, everything was more colorful and beautiful. Tails took it all in.

"This is incredible," Tails spoke in astonishment. "I mean, why haven't I been told about this place before?"

"All of our tribe knows of this place," Merlin said as he began to walk again. Tails quickly follows him. "I actually wanted to show this to you sooner."

"Why haven't you Uncle?" Tails asked earnestly.

"Some of our tribe feel that you have betrayed us by going to this school place," spoke Merlin, "and that you shouldn't have the honor to know about this place. However, I feel this is short sighted as you are going to be the next elder in time." Tails stopped in his tracks.

"You. . .want me?" he asked in shock. "Me to be the next elder?"

"I think you are more than qualified for the task," Merlin said with pride towards Tails. "You have decided to learn more about the world in going to that school. Knowledge is a powerful asset and necessary to lead the tribe."

"I. . .well I would be honored," Tails said happily.

"All that in due time," Merlin said. They soon arrived at a river with crystal clear water. It was almost like liquid sapphire the way it sparkled. To their right, the base of a mighty mountain with a cave near the river.

"Is this where I train to be an elder Uncle?" Tails asks as he gazes at the scenery.

"No. Here is where the last Guardian of the Mountain dwells." A loud yawn like roar comes from the cave and Tails jumps back.

"W-What was that?" he asks, frightened by the sound.

"Fear not child," Merlin said calmly. "He will do you no harm." Footsteps comes from the cave. Louder and louder they grew as Tails hid behind Merlin. Out steps a creature with fluffy, dark blue fur with white tips on his quills. Long arms stretch out as if waking up from a nap with sharp claws on the end of his fingers and toes. A loud yawn echos out as he finishes his stretch and turns his gaze at his guests. His clear emerald eyes show no sign of hostility.

"Hey Gramps how are you?" the creature asks casually. Tails is taken aback by the statement and looks dumbfounded.

"I am doing fine," Merlin said with a smile. "I've come by to introduce you to my nephew." Tails nervously steps out from behind his uncle.

"H-Hello there," Tails stutters to find his words.

"Shy much?" the creature asks.

"I'm sorry but I've never met anyone like you," Tails explained.

"No surprise seeing how I'm one of a kind," the creature says as he sat down.

"Tails," Merlin spoke out, "I introduce to you Sonic, the last Werehog."

"Last?" Tails blurts out. Sonic smiles.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was one of a kind."


	2. Chapter 2

"That isn't exactly what one of a kind means," Tails argues.

"None the less it is true," Sonic replies in a casual manner. He walks over to the river and stares into the water.

"Yet you act so casual about the whole thing?" Tails asks in uncertainty.

"Sh," Sonic shushes. "I'm trying to catch breakfast."

"You see Tails Werehogs are nocturnal creatures," Merlin explains.

"But why aren't there more of them?" Tails questions hastily. Sonic stretches one of his arms into the water and yanks out a 16 inch walleye.

"Alright," he says happily. "This is going to be a great start to the night." He walks over to a circle of rocks with charred pieces of wood in them, a fire pit. He sets his catch down and sprints off into the forest.

"One thing at a time Tails," Merlin replies. "Ask one question at a time."

"Okay how about something simple like is he always like this?" Tails asks. Merlin smiles.

"Yes." Sonic soon comes back with dry twigs and leaves, and begins to set them in the fire pit.

"Why haven't you brought me here sooner?" Tails asks. Merlin's face darkens.

"Because the villagers think that you will not be able to keep this a secret," he says with a serious tone. "After all, you spend so much time in that town."

"School, homework, and spending time with my friend Sally Uncle," Tails argues. Sonic picks up two pieces of flint and slides them across each other and sends sparks flying onto the leaves. They quickly catch fire.

"I understand and I still support your choice my dear nephew," Merlin says with a less serious tone. "But the rest of the village isn't so understanding. Especially with you being friends with Sally Acorn." Sonic's eyebrow twitched and goes unnoticed.

"What is wrong with Sally?" Tails asks with frustration clear in his voice. Sonic takes a stick that was laying near by his sitting spot and skewers the fish on it. He puts the stick into the ground and angles the fish over the fire. Merlin turns his head away from his nephew.

"That is a history lesson for another time," he says with a grim tone.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Tails asks with a pleading voice. "Sally is my best friend and she is trustworthy. Why else would she come to you for lessons about our culture?"

"I can see that she isn't like her ancestors yet it is still a sensitive subject," Merlin says as he turns his gaze back to Tails. "The Acorn's have not been the friendliest of neighbors."

"We actually are going over that part in our class and two hundred and seventy-four years ago they came here and our ancestors helped them," Tails says while holding his ground.

"What else have you gone over in that period?" Merlin asks curiously.

"Nothing," Tails replies. "We just got there and are going to continue the lesson in the next class." Merlin walks up to Tails and gently puts his hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Then we will finish this after your lesson in school. For now, there is something else we need to talk about. I would like you to come here and get to know Sonic."

"I'm up for the company," Sonic says as he watches his fish cook. Tails sighs to expel the frustration out of himself.

"Is this part of the duties of an elder?" he asks.

"Yes," Merlin replies. "He is the guardian of this area." Tails' face shows clear signs of confusion.

"Guardian?"

"I make sure that the balance of nature isn't thrown out of whack," Sonic interjects.

"What? How can you do that?" Tails asks curiously.

"Werehogs are creatures that have a strong connection to spirits," Merlin explains. "They are able to sense when the balance is shifted greatly. This also allows them to concentrate and have trees and plants grow at a faster rate."

"He can make vegetation grow?" Tails asks in amazement.

"It isn't that fast," Sonic says while watching his fish. "But I can make them grow at a faster rate."

"By how much?" Tails asks.

"I don't really know," Sonic says with a casual tone. "I mean I have done some work with all the trees those in the town have cut down but they still need time to grow."

"What do you mean?" Tails asks curiously.

"Haven't you noticed the wall the workers in the town are building?" Merlin asks in reply. Tails rubs his chin; thinking back to any changes that he might have notice recently. He remembers seeing a wall of logs behind the home of the Rose family that was not there before.

"Yes," he finally says. "They are building a wall."

"And I'm sure that they will build it around the entire town," Merlin says with a sad tone. "They wish now to be isolated."

"We don't know if it is for that," Tails argues. "What if it is just to protect themselves?"

"There is no clear evidence of that," says Merlin.

"Just like you don't know if they are doing that to be isolated," Tails retorts. "After all, the Rabbit Nomads will be passing by soon and they trade here every time they come by."

"...you are right about that," Merlin hesitantly agrees. Sonic removes the stick from the ground and smells the fish. It was nicely cooked yet also looking a little crispy.

"Breakfast time," he says happily. He begins to eat as Tails and Merlin continue to argue.

"For the time being that wall is an unknown factor," Merlin says seriously, "and we have gotten off topic."

"You mean getting to know Sonic?" Tails asks. Merlin nods.

"I'll let you two get acquainted." He walks away and Tails just sighs and sits by the fire as Sonic finishes his fish.

"Delicious," Sonic says happily. "Walleye is my favorite fish."

"Do you often eat just fish?" Tails awkwardly asks. Sonic just looks at him.

"Look I know I'm a big deal and everything but just act like you normally do," he says. Tails rubs the back of his head.

"Well it's not every day that you meet the last of some species."

"I guess I can understand that," Sonic replies.

"But doesn't it get lonely?" Tails asks without thinking. Sonic's happy expression fades into sorrow as he stares into the flames of the fire. For a good while, he is silent. "Oh sorry. That was insensitive of me."

"Truth be told yes," Sonic says finally. "I do my best to not let it get to me. However, it isn't easy." An awkward silence falls between them.

"How about I come and visit you every night?" Tails suggests. Sonic looks at him with a confused expression. "Not because it is my duty as an elder in training but to seriously become friends." That puts the smile back on Sonic's face.

"That would be nice," he says full of glee. "After all, Merlin only really came to check on me and that was it. It would be nice to have a friend."

"I understand that completely," Tails says. "I have only one friend."

"Sally you said was the name of your friend right?" Sonic asks.

"Yes. I would bring her here for you to have another friend but my uncle has made me swear to not tell anyone about you."

"Well you could just bring her here without him knowing," Sonic suggests with a smile. Tails laughs.

"No I have to keep my word," he says with a hint of sorrow. He really wants to show her this place, yet he could not break his promise.

"Well good on you for wanting to keep a promise you made," Sonic says. "That shows that you are honorable. A good quality to have as an elder. But enough serious stuff, tell me about yourself."

"Well my name is Miles Prower."

"Tails suits you better," Sonic says with a smile.

"I agree." Tails smiles back and the two began talking.

WwwwwwW

Morning comes and Sally is awoken by Nicole. She puts on her usual attire and walks down stairs to see her father by the door.

"Going some where?" he asks her with a strict tone.

"No seeing how you grounded me," Sally says with a pout.

"Then you shouldn't have missed that dinner."

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," Nicole says with a bow. Maximilian shifts his gaze to Nicole.

"Thank you," he says with a kind tone. Nicole leaves to cook breakfast. Maximilian turns his attention back to his daughter.

"I told you that I didn't mean to," Sally argues. Even though she really did.

"And your actions have consequences," he says with a serious tone. "Thus you are being punished." Sally turns her head away from him.

"Unfairly."

"No it is fair. You 'forgot' about the dinner by spending time with that fox, so I punished you by not being able to see him."

"His names is Tails Dad," she says with a sharp tone. "Not that fox."

"I am aware of his name."

"Yet you barely use it!" Sally shouts.

"You watch your volume young lady," Maximilian says with a firm voice. "You really need to learn how to act like a lady."

"I'm acting like myself!" Sally continues to shout. "You don't even try to understand that!"

"Sally you listen to me right now!" Maximilian shouts back. "It is too early for this kind of attitude! Now go up to your room and stay there until I come get you!"

"No!" Sally yells. Maximilian has had enough of her attitude. He grabs her by the ear and starts walking up the stairs with Sally in tow, yelling in pain. They reach her door and Maximilian forces it open. With one last pull, he forces her inside and she stumbles towards the bed.

"If you are going to insist on acting like a child then I will treat you like one," he says fiercely. "Now calm down or get spanked."

"You wouldn't," Sally exclaims.

"As I said, if you persist acting like a child I will treat you like one," Maximilian repeats. "And I will use a paddle." Sally and her father continue to glare at each other. Not wanting to risk getting spanked, Sally slowly turns away in defeat. Maximilian smiles at his victory and leaves the room.

 _Some father he is,_ Sally thinks. Maximilian closes the door once he is outside.

"I will have Nicole bring you breakfast when it is ready," he says. Sally just lays down on her bed, fighting back the tears that threaten to fall.

 _It wouldn't be so bad if he tried to understand me yet he doesn't at all. All he cares about is molding me into something that I'm not. Why can't he love the real me?_ Her sorrow-filled eyes gaze at her window. The light that shines through it looked so inviting. She thinks about running away yet every time fear stops her.

"What was out there?" she asks herself in a whisper. "Could I survive on my own? Would the fox tribe help me if I asked?" She needs to think and clear her head yet she could not do it in this stuffy room.

 _The waterfall,_ she thinks. _I need to get there._ A knock comes from her door.

"It's Nicole," Nicole's voice comes through the door. "I have your breakfast."

"Come on in Nicole," Sally says with little emotion. Nicole opens the door and walks in with a tray in her other hand. Three eggs and pieces of bacon rest on a plate with a glass of orange juice. She sets it on the desk.

"Please enjoy," Nicole says with an encouraging tone.

"Thanks," Sally said with a sad smile. Nicole was trying to think of what else to say yet nothing comes to mind. She quietly left the room and sighs. She heads downstairs when she hears a knock on the front door. She opens it to see a purple walrus wearing a white tunic standing there with long rolls of paper under his arm.

"Good morning Rotor," Nicole greets him with a smile. "Are you here to see Mayor Maximilian?"

"Yes it is about the construction of the wall," Rotor replies. As if on cue, Maximilian walks in from the kitchen.

"Good morning Rotor," Maximilian says while still a little frustrated at his daughter.

"Are you alright?" Rotor asks with concern in his voice.

"Just a bad start to the day is all Rotor," Maximilian replies. "So what do you have for me?"

"I was hoping to show you what we have done and decide on our next step," Rotor says. Maximilian nods.

"I just finished breakfast so I am free. Nicole, I'll be out all morning. Make sure Sally doesn't leave her room." Nicole bows.

"Have a wonderful day." Maximilian and Rotor leave. Nicole looks out the window and watches them walk away until they were out of sight. She heads up to Sally's door and knocks.

"Yes?" Sally's voice answers.

"Your father just left with Rotor and won't be back until this afternoon," Nicole explains. "I know that you need to clear your head, and I know you can't do it here." She waits for Sally to reply. Footsteps came from the other side and Sally opens the door.

"Are you sure? You might get into trouble."

"Sally I'll be fine. Now go." Sally smiles happily as she hugs Nicole and takes off towards the front door. She double checks to make sure her father wasn't near the house before opening the door. Nicole walks into Sally's room and opens the window. Sally rushes into the forest as fast as her legs could carry, and yet had to remain unseen by anyone. She makes it to the gates only to see Mighty taking a break there. She goes around him behind a house, but steps on a twig. Mighty turns towards the sound and spots her.

"Sally?" he asks.

"Mighty, please pretend that you didn't see me," she pleads.

"Why? Are you running away?" he asks with a concern tone.

"No. I'm just going out to clear my head," she replies. "Just please pretend that you didn't see me." Mighty looks at her and can tell that she was upset.

"...alright."

"Thank you," she said happily. She gives him a quick hug and heads off into the forest.

 _She must have had another fight with her father,_ Mighty thinks. He decides to head back to the construction site of the wall. It is there that he saw Maximilian talking to Rotor and looking over the plans that Rotor has drawn out.

"Good morning to you two," he greets them with a gleeful voice. Rotor and Maximilian turn around.

"I thought I told you to take the rest of the morning off Mighty," Rotor says seriously.

"You did and I am," Mighty replies. "I'm just walking around the town is all."

"So long as that is it," Rotor says suspiciously.

"And how are you doing this fine morning Mayor?" Mighty asks.

"Oh just frustrated at my daughter," Maximilian replies with a sigh.

"I see," Mighty states. "I won't pry and I just get back to my morning off."

"Good idea," Rotor says as he turns his attention back to the plans. Mighty walks away.

WwwwwwW

Sally jogs through the forest for a little while, and soon arrives at a mighty river that stretches at least fifteen feet wide. The current is strong and flows fast. She follows it downstream and soon comes to a fork in the river. One path continues straight while the other goes to her left. This is due to a bridge of flat rocks in the river spaced apart enough to let water through yet the overflow goes to the left. She carefully hops on one rock then jumps to the next. She continues this until she reaches the other side. She continues to follow the river downstream for a few minutes. She hears the waterfall in the distance getting louder with each step.

She sprints towards her destination and arrives at a cliff. The water falls over the side of the cliff and into the mist below. Stretching out across the horizon she can see the forest with mountains in the distance. She takes a deep breath and then screams as loud as she can. Letting out all her frustration from earlier. She falls to her knees and catches her breath. She sits down and stares out into the scenery. The green of the trees that seem to be endless with the tall mountains in the back to block them from spreading.

"So beautiful," she says to no one. "Untouched and able to shine to it's fullest." A thunder clap echoes behind her. She looks back to see the blue clear sky was now being washed over by storm clouds.

 _Looks like a storm,_ she thinks. _Well that is fine. I could use a good shower._ She looks ahead of her and sees the bright scenery again. Thunder echoes through the area once more yet she doesn't care. She continues to watch the scenery as she tries to get her head in order.

Yet when the third thunder clap booms across the area, rain begins to fall fast and fierce. She soon becomes drenched as she continues to watch the light in front of her slowly being consumed by the dark storm clouds.

"Kind of how I feel sometimes about my life," she says quietly to herself. "Dad always telling me how to act, how to dress and who should my friends be. He refuses to see the real me and consumes the light of my life. It might just be easier to run away." The storm clouds continue their take over of the sky as rain continues to pour from the sky. The river next to her roars louder than before as more thunder echoes across the sky. Soon the sun is covered by the black clouds and Sally sighs.

 _This really didn't help me,_ she thinks as tears fall from her eyes. _It's like nature is telling me I can't escape from him. That no matter where I go, he will find me and bring me back._ She begins to openly cry in the rain. With everything that is happening with her father, not being able to be herself, all of it had finally caught up to her. She cries with the waterfall and thunder over powering her wails. No one can hear her which truly makes her feel miserable.

"I'm really alone in this world," she says through her tears. She wasn't sure how long she was crying but she soon stops and stands up. The beautiful scenery before her was covered by darkness much like how she felt about her life. Sally then begins walking back through the rain upstream. The current of the river seems to have a mind of its own as it rages downstream. She then comes to the path of rocks in the river.

 _I know it's risky,_ she thinks in her depressed state. _But the only other way to cross it is further upstream, past the town, and near the fox tribe. I have to get back unseen and going to the fox tribe way would add more time that I just do not have._ She jumps on the first rock with ease. She leaps to the next rock and the one after that one. She is half way there. She makes her jump to the next rock when a small yet strong wave hits her mid-jump. This knocks her off course just enough to land a foot on the side of the slipper rock.

"SHIT!" she shouts. She falls into the raging river and is forced under by gravity. She struggles to swim to the surface as she frantically holds her breath. The current forcing her downstream as she breaks the surface. The rain now hitting her face she tries to swim to the side. She swims as strong as she can to reach the side, yet the roar of the waterfall grows louder.

 _Shit shit shit shit,_ she panics in her head. She desperately tries to grab anything that she can use to pull herself out of the water. The current continues to force her downstream as she struggles to keep her head above the surface. Everything that she grabs slips through her fingers. She begins to panic even more as she draws closer to the waterfall. She just tries to swim against the current but this does nothing. Without warning, she flies off the edge. She desperately reaches out for anything to grab or for someone to be there. Time freezes as she sees nothing to grab onto, and no one there to catch her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screams with her eyes wide with horror as she falls into the mist below.

WwwwwwW

As soon as the storm hits, Nicole goes back into Sally's room and closes the window. The storm comes out of no where and she makes a quick run around the house to make sure all the windows are shut tight.

 _Sally should be back soon,_ she thinks as it continued to pour outside. She looks outside at the rain with a worried expression. _I know she likes to go to the waterfall to clear her head but it is going to be risky crossing over to the other-_ The front door flies open and Maximilian rushes inside with Mighty and Rotor. He then slams the door.

"That came out of no where," Maximilian says while dripping wet. Nicole sees them and quickly goes to fetch some towels.

"No kidding," Rotor agrees as he looks for anything to dry off with. Nicole comes with six towels for them.

"Here you go."

"Thank you Nicole," Maximilian says as he begins to dry himself off. Mighty and Rotor began to dry themselves off as well. They use one towel to stand on to prevent any more of the floor getting wet and the other to actually dry themselves off.

"So how is Sally doing today?" Mighty asks as he finished drying himself. "I haven't seen her all day."

"She is grounded," Maximilian says with a gleeful tone, happy to be mostly dry.

"What?" Mighty asks curiously. "For missing the dinner?"

"Yes," Maximilian replies. "She has to understand to keep promises. She should have been there and she was not. I swear I don't know that child any more.

 _That is an understatement,_ Nicole thinks while keeping a straight face.

"So has she stayed in her room this whole time?" Maximilian asks Nicole as he put the wet towels he used in a basket. Rotor and Mighty do the same.

"I'm afraid not sir," Nicole replies Maximilian glares at her.

"You let her out?" he asks angrily.

"She needed to clear her head from the argument that you two just had," Nicole explains. "Also, you don't try and see her side of-" Maximilian slaps her to silence her. Rotor and Mighty gasp in shock.

"You are only to follow my orders as the house's maid," Maximilian says with a disappointing tone. "Not my daughter."

"You wouldn't even-" He slaps her again.

"I didn't give you permission to talk!"

"Enough," Mighty says as he rushes between them. "That isn't the important issue here. Sally is out there in that storm." This didn't seem to affect Maximilian.

"She will be rushing back here soon," he said with an angry tone. "And when she does, I will give her the spanking of a life time."

"But she-"

"SILENCE NICOLE!" Maximilian shouts. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU THIS EVENING! IS THAT CLEAR?!" Rotor, Mighty, and Nicole are taken aback at such an outburst. Nicole, not wanting to push her luck any further, only nods in response.

"But she could be in trouble," Mighty explains. "We should go find her just in case."

"No," Maximilian says without hesitation. "She can be wet and miserable all on her own." Mighty then storms out of the house and rushes towards the front of the town.

"Rotor," Maximilian says as he turns towards him. "Make sure you work him hard when the rain clears even if he has a cold." Rotor somberly nods his head.

"I understand." Maximilian sighs in relief.

"If Sally and Nicole acted more like you, then I wouldn't have such pains to deal with." He walks into the kitchen after shooting a glare at Nicole.

WwwwwwW

A loud, roaring thunder clap wakes Sonic from his slumber. He frantically looks around his cave. He lays upon a patch of hay and large leaves that he put together as a bed. He walks to the front of his cave with the sound of pouring rain echoing in his home.

"Damn that was loud," he says with a yawn. He looks outside and up into the clouds. The way that the clouds moved was different from normal. They are racing across the sky.

 _That is odd,_ he thinks as he stares into the storm clouds. _Why would the forest need another shower let alone one this fierce? Why would the forces of nature bring such a storm here now? Just last week we had a nice rain fall. The sun hasn't been that hot either so it hasn't been dry here._ He yawns again.

"I'm too tired to figure this out," he says as he rubs his eyes. "I'm going back to bed." He turns to go back into the cave yet another thunder clap roars through the area.

 _What the hell?!_ he shouts mentally.

"I just wanted to go back to bed." Another loud thunder clap. "You don't want me to?" The rain fall lightens up as if to confirm his answer.

 _The spirits of nature conjured up this storm for a reason then. But for what?_ Sonic paces back and forth a little before looking back up into the sky.

"Is something wrong then?" he asks the storm. The rain stops completely. "Alright. Show me where to go." The clouds part just enough to let light shine down some where in the forest outside the Sacred Grove.

 _I know leaving is risky but if the spirits are behind this then I must go and look at wherever this light shines,_ he thinks. _What ever the problem is, it is my duty as the last Werehog to fix it._

"Although you could have waited until night time," Sonic jests. A low thunder clap echoes in the air. "Just kidding." Sonic gets down on all fours and rushes off. He looks back and forth between what is ahead of him and the light shining down from the sky. He weaves around trees and leaps over rocks. He jumps off of a rock and stretches out his left arm, far behind what is a normal stretch and grabs a thick branch on a tree. He swings from it and stretches out his right arm the same way he did with his left and grabs another branch.

 _This never gets old,_ he thinks happily. Swinging from tree to tree, he shouts full of glee having fun. He then launches himself with one final swing and lands firmly on the ground. He stands next to a mighty river, still flowing fiercely due to the recent rain fall.

"Now where is that light?" he asks no one. He looks around and sees the light from above shining down on a spot only twenty feet away from him behind a large rock. He walks towards the rock and cautiously looks behind it. There, laying on the ground, was a female chipmunk Mobian completely drenched wearing a blue vest with boots to match and black pants. Her brown fur and red hair is soggy. She lays on her stomach and is out cold. The light that shines down makes the water on her sparkle like a long lost treasure. Sonic can't help but stare for a time before he shakes his head to come back into reality.

 _Get your head in the game Sonic,_ he thinks. _She is out cold and wet. Did she. . .fall down the water fall?_ He gazes behind him to look at the waterfall. He cautiously approaches her and slowly turns her over. Her face shines in the sunlight and Sonic blushes again. He then forces himself to place his ear next to her mouth to see if she is breathing.

"Oh thank goodness," he sighs in relief. "She is alive." He notices that she was shivering even with the light shining down on her and making her glow.

 _I need to get her back to the cave and warm her up,_ he thought. _Her life is still in danger._ He gently picks her up bridal style and begins walking back to the Sacred Grove. She stirs a little causing Sonic to looking down at her.

"Don't worry," he says with a warm voice. "I've got you."

"Where?" Her voice is weak and on the verge of passing out again.

"Shhhhh," Sonic says quietly. "Rest. Just get your strength back. What's your name?"

". . .Sally," she speaks weakly.

"Nice to meet you Sally. I'm Sonic."

"...pain," she says weakly. "Left leg."

"Might be broken," he says with a soothing tone. "but for now you must rest." She falls silent.

 _Out cold again,_ Sonic thinks. _Still amazing how she woke up. She has a strong will._ Sonic smiles as he continues his walk back to his home.


	3. Chapter 3

After much walking, Sonic arrives back in his cave with Sally in his arms. He steps inside his cave and the rain picks up again.

 _What in the world is with the spirits today?_ Sonic thinks. He walks over to his bed and gently sets her down on it.

"Okay," Sonic says quietly. "I need to warm her up some how. I can't start a fire in here, and with the rain outside it is impossible to start a fire outside." He looks at her to see that she was still shivering.

 _All that is left is to warm her up with my body. But first I need to get her out of those. . .wet clothes._ He imagines what she looks like naked but then slaps himself.

"Focus man," he says to himself quietly. "Her life is on the line and you are doing this so that she doesn't freeze to death." He takes a deep breath to collect himself. He gently takes off her right boot first and sets it aside. He lays it flat so that it could begin to dry. He begins to remove her left boot with extra caution since during the short time she was awake, she said that her left leg was in pain. He manages to get the boot off and places it next the other boot.

He hesitantly grabs the top of her pants, and lifts her butt up just enough to get the top past it. He continues to use caution around the legs. Soon the pants are off and he places them on the ground next to the boots. With her legs exposed, he could see a large bruise on her left leg.

 _She hit something hard,_ he thinks. _It could be broken or just bruised which would be really lucky on her part. Then again there aren't any jagged rocks at the bottom of that waterfall. Or maybe the spirits protected her to an extent._ Sally begins to shiver even more. Sonic sees this and goes back to removing her clothes with the next piece being her white underwear. He uses the same method as before and places the unmentionables next to the pants.

"With her bottom half done, it's time to move on to the top," he says quietly. He first moves her arms above her head and then gently pulls the vest upwards. Slowly but surely he removes the vest and sets it next to the other clothes. He gently grabs the sides of the white tunic she wore and gently pulls it up. He opens the neck of the shirt to allow easier passage of her head and completely removes it. After he sets that aside with the other clothes, he sees her completely naked and exposed.

 _Okay,_ he thinks while taking a deep breath. _Here's hoping that she won't freak out when she wakes up._ He lays down next to her carefully and snuggles with her as best as he could without moving her. She continues to shiver greatly as he holds her close. His eyes look towards the entrance of his cave to see the rain still falling.

"Still raining," he barely speaks. "But why?" Sally unconsciously snuggles closer to him.

"So. . .warm," she said in a dream like state. She continues to shiver but less now. Sonic just smiles as he lays there.

WwwwwwW

Mighty rushes into his house and frantically looks around for a towel. The house is smaller than the others due to him living alone. It has a living area, one bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a table to eat on. It has only one floor and he finds a towel just laying near the kitchen. He quickly dries himself off and puts on a rain poncho. He next searches for his lantern which is on a nightstand by the door. He quickly opens the glass casing around it and grabs a box of matches. He hastily takes one out and strikes it against the box setting the tip ablaze. He tilts the match down and sticks the hot tip on the wick. The candle now giving off a warm light, Mighty blows out the match and closes the lantern. He takes the handle and storms off back into the downpour.

 _I hope she is alright,_ he thinks as he marches into the forest. _Maybe the fox tribe can help me._

WwwwwwW

Tails is cleaning his hut as the rain continues to pour outside. He sweeps excess dust out his door and looks at his handy work.

"Looks pretty good I think," he says with a smile. "I wonder how Sonic is doing?"

"Most likely napping," Merlin's voice speaks from behind him. Tails turns around to see a smiling Merlin walk into his hut.

"Well you did say that he is a nocturnal creature so no surprise there," Tails states.

"Yes and I see that you have cleaned your hut," Merlin says as he examines the room. "And did a good job."

"Thanks."

"So how was your first night getting to know Sonic?" Merlin asks with a curious tone.

"Good. I did learn a lot about him. How he really doesn't take anything too seriously." Merlin chuckles.

"Oh yes. That sounds a lot like him."

"And that he is very lonely," Tails says with a sorrowful tone. Merlin sighs.

"Yes. After all, he is alone."

"Why didn't you try to be friends with him?" Tails asks with curiosity in his eyes. "I'm sure that would have helped him."

"Friends?" Merlin replies with a puzzled look. "I wish I could have done that. Yet his parents didn't allow it."

"His parents?" Tails asks as he sat down. Merlin stares out the window, his face shows clear signs of sorrow.

"They were extremely over protective of him," he explains with eyes gazing into his memory. "It of course wasn't surprising at all since they were the last of their kind. They kept him inside that cave for most of his life. I only met him by chance when he happened to sneak out of the cave to see the world. He didn't leave the Sacred Grove yet it was all new to him. I just happened to meet him at the entrance and he bombarded me with questions about the outside." Tails listens attentively.

"Of course I had to bring him back to the cave," Merlin continues. "His parents were so worried when they woke up and didn't see him in the cave. I explained to them where I found him and they gave him a good lecturing."

"What were his parent's names?" Tails asks full of curiosity. Merlin expression changes and he smiles seeing Tails being interested in the tale.

"His father was known as Jules and his mother was called Bernadette. What happened next though was incredible." Tails' eyes beam with excitement.

"What?" he asks with an impatient tone. Merlin recalls the happy memory.

"Sonic told them that he left the cave because of a voice that was calling out to him. He has a strong connection to the spirits and it was shown then when he was playing with his new friend. He pointed next to him yet there was no one that I saw. However, Jules and Bernadette could see a faint glimmer of a spirit. Yet Sonic could communicate and play with it."

"Wow," Tails says in amazement. "That is incredible."

"No kind of connection like to the spirits had been seen for decades," Merlin explains. "In fact, Jules believed that the power that the Werehogs had was fading. This was dispelled by his own son. Every night after that day, he was allowed out to play with his new friend and showed signs of his power to heal nature."

"You mean make plant life grow right?" Tails asks with a curious expression. Merlin turns his attention towards Tails and sits down on a near by chair.

"I explained it to you wrong," Merlin says. "Well not completely wrong. He is able to use the spirits of nature to heal the plants and trees that are badly damaged, burned, or too young to survive without help. This healing process actually makes the plants and trees full of life and thus they grow faster."

"So that is how it works," said Tails. Before Merlin can continue, a female red fox with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a tan leather dress walks in completely soaked.

"Elder sir," she says while catching her breath. "One of the townsfolk is heading towards the village."

"Can you tell who it is Fiona?" Merlin asks with a curious look.

"No," Fiona replies. "All we can see is a lantern in this storm." Merlin nods.

"I see. Well we should see who it is at the very least. Have some of our hunters guide him here immediately." Fiona bows and leaves back into the storm.

"I want to hear more," Tails says with a disappointed tone. "but we do need to know who it is. It might even be Sally."

"We will find out in a short while and I will share more with you later," says Merlin. His face shows a mixture of both sorrow and joy. Before Tails can ask about it, two fox hunters wearing tan bottoms wielding spears bring in a drenched Mighty.

"Mighty?" Tails asks in surprise.

"You know this armadillo?" asks Merlin.

"Yeah he is a friend of Sally's," Tails explains. "But Mighty what brings you out here in this storm?"

"Sally left town this morning and hasn't come back yet," Mighty explains in a small state of panic. Tails gasps while Merlin looks concerned.

"This is a problem," he says as he stood up. "She hasn't come here either."

"I was hoping she was here," Mighty says as he sat down on the floor. "and since she isn't, I have to assume that she is out in the storm."

"Or she went back home," Merlin suggests.

"I highly doubt she would since she and her father got into a big fight this morning," Mighty explains. "He was so angry when he heard she sneaked out that he refused to send anyone to find her." Merlin's eyes widen a little.

 _I've known for awhile that Maximilian has a short temper but to abandon his own daughter...would he go that far?_ Merlin looks up into the ceiling of Tails hut.

"I know that you are worried but we can't look for her until the storm lightens up," Merlin explains with a calm expression.

"But she could be hurt," Mighty argues. Still in his state of panic.

"I'll go look for her with you Mighty," Tails says proudly.

"And what happens to her if you both get lost and or injured?" Merlin inquires. Both Tails and Mighty are silent. "I believe that we would have to send out others to find you two and that would delay in searching for Sally even further. You must think with your heads in times like these." Tails mentally face palms himself and sighs. He knows that his uncle was right. Mighty looks ready to bolt back into the storm yet he remains still.

 _He is right,_ he thought. _Damn it he is right._ Merlin holds his calm expression.

"Now I know you are worried about her as am I," he speaks with a gentle voice. "We will help in your search but not until the storm clears or lightens up." Tails nods in agreement.

"That is a good plan Uncle."

"I'm not happy about the idea but you do make a very good point," Mighty agrees. Merlin smiles.

"I'm glad we came to this understanding. Now, Mighty I believe that is your name correct?"

"Yes...oh sorry that my manners aren't really with me right now." He apologetically bows.

"It's quite alright," Merlin said with a calm tone. "You are worried about your friend. As I was saying, I will not allow you to go back into the storm. You will stay here in the mean time."

"He can stay in my hut," Tails offers.

"Are you sure?" Mighty asks with a concern expression. Merlin smiles.

"Must I repeat myself about how dangerous it is to travel in a storm like this? Also Tails, it is too risky to continue your training until the rain lets up."

"I understand," Tails replies.

"Sorry for being a burden on you," Mighty apologizes.

"It's no trouble at all," Tails says. "After all, my uncle is right."

"In the mean time, please make yourself comfortable," Merlin says. "I must get back to my hut for some work so if you will please excuse me." Merlin stands up and walks outside with the hunters. He rushes back to his hut with them to prevent from getting as wet as possible. Once there, he shakes off the extra water he has on him as do the hunters.

"Sir about Tails' guest," one of the hunter's says with a serious tone, "are we sure he can be trusted?"

"I know things have been strained between us and the town for a long time now," Merlin says as he sits down. "Yet the kind eyes that Mighty has is a clear sign that he is not here for ill intentions."

"And what about Sally?" the other hunter asks.

"I have taught her much about our culture since Tails begged me to," Merlin says with a smile. He remembers clearly the lessons that he taught her. "And she does know a bit about survival thanks to those lessons. I think she will be alright for the time being."

"But what if she comes across the Sacred Grove?" asks the first hunter. Merlin had not thought of that. He rubs his chin while in thought.

 _That is a possibility. Of course the chances of that are low. How would Sonic react to meeting an Acorn I wonder? I pray the rain lets up soon or stops like it did a little while ago so that we can search. Yet I can tell that Sally isn't like her ancestors, so it shouldn't be problematic._

"While it is possible," Merlin speaks with a gentle voice, "I don't think she will find it unless it is the will of the spirits."

"Why would that be a possibility Elder?" asks the second hunter. "Her family line is filled with horrible Mobians."

"You are correct and Maximilian seems to be one such a Mobian," Merlin replies. "Yet that doesn't mean Sally shares his thoughts. This does seem to be the case since she ran away from home."

"Elder, most of the village does not see her as an ally myself included," the first hunter argues. "Since she is an Acorn, that is all that they need to know and hate her for it. Especially Fiona." Merlin's gentle face turns to a scowl.

"The sins of one's past does not pass down to their children," he speaks with a clear and wise expression. "The children are innocent until they follow in their parents footsteps. Sally is still innocent in the matter of the hunt that took place one hundred and fifty years ago." The second hunter looks down at his feet.

"I see what you are saying Elder but-"

"What? How can you?" the first hunter interrupts. "She is an Acorn and who knows what she is planning."

"But you don't know if she has any ill intentions," the second hunter argues back.

"Neither do you, the Elder, or Tails have any proof that she has no dark plans for us," the first hunter replies with a biting tone.

"As I've said earlier," Merlin interrupts the two hunters, "she has come here with Tails time and time again to learn about our culture. She takes them seriously and I can tell that she enjoys them. The pure look that she had in her eyes is all the proof I need to know that she is good."

"So we should just let her meet the last Werehog?" the first hunter asks with anger in his voice. Merlin shakes his head.

"I did not say that."

"You are implying it," the first hunter says with a growl.

"You are assuming it," Merlin replies with a cold expression towards the hunter. The hunter's anger drops immediately and he bows his head.

"F-Forgive me Elder." Merlin's expression finally softens.

"It is alright. Now, go on home. Both of you." The hunters bow again before leaving but as they do, the rain lightens to a soft fall. Merlin smiles as he exchanges glances with the hunters. Without saying a word, the hunters left to form two search parties for Sally. Merlin stands and heads back to Tails' hut to see Mighty getting ready to leave.

"Hello again," Mighty says as he grabs his lantern. "I'm off to help search."

"I'm afraid that isn't an option," Merlin says with a gentle tone.

"What?" Mighty asks in outrage.

"Why not Uncle?" Tails asks with a curious look. Merlin looks at Mighty with a gentle eyes.

"Our hunters know the area better than you Mighty," he explains. "They will be able to find Sally given time. I just ask that you trust in us and let us find her. You might get lost even in the lighter rain fall."

"But I can help," Mighty argus.

"If you get lost and hurt then we will have to find you as well," Merlin speaks with a stern tone. "I believe I said that to you when you arrived in our village."

"Yes but the rain as let up," Mighty argues while getting angrier.

"You don't trust us to find her?" Merlin asks with a hint of hurt in his voice. Mighty's eyes widen and his anger subsides.

". . .I do. . .I just don't want to sit and do nothing." Merlin smiles and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand but now you need to leave this to us. We will find her. I promise." His voice is so calm and clear that Mighty feels relieved the instant the sentence finishes.

"Thank you Elder Merlin," Mighty says with a bow.

"You are welcome," Merlin replies with a kind voice. "Head back home and travel safely." Mighty bows and walks out of the hut.

"I thought he was going to flip out," Tails whispers.

"He was on the verge of doing just that," Merlin speaks as he watched Mighty leave the village through a window. "Yet he was also able to see reason through the anger that clouded his mind."

"That much is clear," Tails says with a smile.

"Now then," Merlin said as he turned towards Tails. "Just in case it starts pouring again, I want you to pack some blankets and food, and go to the Sacred Grove."

"Just in case I have to spend the night?" Tails asks. Merlin nods.

"Yes." Tails begins packing his belongings into a large shoulder bag. He packs two blankets with a third to temporarily shelter him from the rain, and some jerky that the tribe had recently made wrapped in a leather wrap. He puts the bag on, covers himself with the blanket and was ready to go.

"All set," he says with a smile.

"That was fast." Merlin clearly surprised by such packing.

"I had just cleaned so I knew where everything was," Tails says while holding his smile. Merlin nods and makes room for him to leave. Tails hugs his uncle and takes off into the drizzling wilderness. Fiona watches him leave and walks into the hut with Merlin.

"Where is he going?" she asks.

"To continue his training to become Elder," Merlin replies with a smile. Fiona confused expression is clear.

"How is spending time with the last Werehog part of his training?"

"All in time young one. All in time."

WwwwwwW

Tails sprints through the drizzling rain towards the entrance of the Sacred Grove. He isn't bothered by the rain at all, and he seriously thinks about just staying there to getting to know Sonic better.

 _I know he is nocturnal but I'm sure he wouldn't mind some company,_ he thinks with a smile. _He has only had guests visit him and not stay the night. I wonder what he will think about that idea._ Soon, he arrives at the arch way into the Sacred Grove. He steps forth and feels the spirits around him once again. He continues his pace and doesn't slow down in the least. In a short amount of time, he sees the cave up ahead. However, the rain is picking up again and he sprints inside the cave.

"Sorry for barging in," he calls out. Tails notices Sonic curled up on a bed of hay and leaves.

 _He must be sleeping,_ Tails thinks. Tails walks over to him and then notices the pile of clothes spread out on the floor.

"Tails," Sonic's voice calls out to him. "Do you have a blanket with you?" Tails hears him yet was staring at the clothes.

 _These are Sally's clothes!_ Tails screams in his head. He rushes over to Sonic and sees a naked Sally snuggling with him. His eyes wide in shock.

"Blanket?" Sonic asks again. Tails silently reaches into his bag and takes out one of his dry blankets. Sonic lifts up his arm so that Tails could cover up Sally. Once that was done, Sonic puts his arm back down.

"What is going on here?" Tails asks in a hushed voice.


	4. Chapter 4

"I found her injured outside the Sacred Grove," Sonic explains. "After all, I couldn't just leave her there." Tails looks down at Sally and sees her calm yet pained expression. She is in pain.

"Outside the Sacred Grove?" Tails asks. "Do you normally go out there? I mean I would be curious too but it is still light out. Uncle Merlin says that you guys are nocturnal."

"I am nocturnal but the storm woke me up, and the spirits of nature guided me to her," Sonic replies.

"Really?" Tails nearly shouts. Almost jumping out of his shoes. Sonic brings a finger to his mouth and Tails quiets down. "But that is a good thing. The spirits favor her then."

"It does seem that way yet I'm not sure why," Sonic replies. Tails seems to hesitate with his next question.

"Because she is an Acorn?" Sonic's expression turns dark for a second and shakes his head.

"No. Not because of that. I've just never seen the spirits wanting to help an outsider is all." Tails looks puzzled.

"So you don't care that she is an Acorn?"

"No because she wasn't part of the hunt," Sonic blurts out without thinking. He face palms himself.

 _I didn't need to tell him that,_ Sonic thinks.

"What hunt?" Tails asks. He spreads out the other blanket he had.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Sonic replies. "All I will say is that it happened one hundred and fifty years ago."

"And the Acorn family had something to do with it?"

"Yes they did."

"What were they hunting Sonic?" Sonic gives Tails a look. A look that tells that Tails has all the information that he needs to figure it.

 _Okay let's think about this Tails,_ Tails thinks. _They were hunting something one hundred and fifty years ago. That was a long time ago so who knows what they were hunting. Also why would the Acorns lead such a hunt? Did our tribe help them? Did the other Werehogs help-_ Eyes wide as plates, Tails looks at Sonic in horror.

"There...there were...more Werehogs...one hundred and fifty years ago...weren't there?" Tails asks in shock. Sonic only nods in reply. Tails faints.

 _Well...he took that better than I thought he would._ Sonic lays there in silence with Sally still in his arms. After some time, Tails comes around.

"Welcome back," Sonic greets him. Tails places a hand on his forehead.

"Didn't mean to pass out like that."

"Well it is a bit of a shock I suppose to learn that your 'friendly neighbors' nearly wiped out an entire race that looks over the balance of nature," Sonic says trying to lighten the mood.

"Not helping Sonic."

"Sorry. We can come back to that subject later. Right now, can you please help me with something?" Tails wants to know more about that time. About why the Werehogs were hunted down.

"...what is it Sonic?"

"Sally's left leg is injured and I can't tell if it is broken or not," Sonic explains. "Can you look at it?"

"Do you see how close she is to you?" Tails asks. "It isn't going to be easy."

"But if it is broken then we need to fix it as soon as we can," Sonic replies. Tails sighs.

"Alright but can you at least lay her flat?" Sonic gently lets go of Sally and stands. He repositions her on her back while Tails pulls back the blanket to look at her left leg. Her injury had started to swell and deform.

"How is it?" Sonic asks. He looks over and sees the injury.

"Yup...it's a broken leg," Tails says. "I know how to make medicine to help with the pain and swelling, but I can't go out in this storm." As if on cue, the rain fall slows down and stops completely. Both Sonic and Tails look outside in awe.

"The spirits are up to something," Sonic says.

"What do you mean?" Tails asks. Sonic shakes his head.

"Now isn't the time. Go get what you need to make the medicine and see if you can find some dry, long sticks so that we can splint her leg." Tails nods and rushes outside quickly. He heads towards the exit of the Sacred Grove to look for the plants that he needs. He arrives at the exit to find it blocked by thick branches.

 _The gate shut itself closed?!_ Tails screams in his head. _Sonic is right. The spirits are up to something. I didn't want to use the plants in the Sacred Grove out of respect but it seems the spirits do not mind._ Tails begins his search for what he needs. He soon finds small white flowers on a near by tree and begins to pick some. Once that is done, he begins looking for a specific tree. He remembers seeing it by Sonic's cave and heads back there. On the other side of the river by Sonic's cave, is a willow tree.

Tails rotates his tails in a helicopter formation and flies over to the other side. He flies up to a section of the tree, and lands on a sturdy branch.

"Sorry to hurt you but I need your help," he says to the tree. He tries to pull back some of the outer bark to have it come off easily with some inner bark attached to it.

 _That was the easiest time I've had with this,_ Tails thinks in amazement. _The spirits know that I need their help and they give it._

"Incredible," Tails says to himself. "The spirits are amazing. Right now, I need to head back and prepare this for Sally." He flies back down and spots a berry bush not too far from the willow tree. He walks over and sees grape like berries in the shape of a five petal flower.

 _The last thing I need,_ Tails thinks with a smile. He picks a few of the berries and places them in his bag. He looks over and sees a large leaf that would cover the wound nicely. He quickly yet gently picks it and places it in his bag. He flies back over to the cave and reaches into his bag.

"What about the sticks?" Sonic asks.

"After all that rain it isn't going to be easy to find dry sticks," Tails says.

"Then we will cover them with some of the leaves I have on my bed," Sonic suggests.

"That can work but we don't have anything to tie the splint together." Sonic rubs his chin.

"Vines," he says. "We can use vines."

"That will work," Tails agrees. "Can you go get them while I prepare this medicine for Sally?" Sonic nods and rushes outside. He easily jumps across the river and sprints on all fours around the Sacred Grove.

 _Where are some good sticks and some sturdy vines?_ he thinks. Just then, a ball of light appears in front of him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"I haven't seen you for a few days," he says with a smile. The ball of light turns into a small blue creature with adorable features: a yellow tip on its head as well on his feet and arms, big cute eyes, and little pink wings. Above its head was a yellow ball and it changed into a heart as the creature jumped for joy and hugs Sonic.

"It's good to see you too Cheese," Sonic said with a chuckle. "But I don't have time to play." Cheese nods his head, as if he knew. "You know why I'm out here?" Cheese floats in front of Sonic and begins to float forward, as if to guide him. Sonic follows him curiously yet he knew that they had to hurry. Soon they arrive on the southern edge of the Sacred Grove. Cheese shows him some sticks that had taken shelter from the rain by the large leaves above.

 _Perfect,_ Sonic thinks. He grabs two long sticks that will work. He looks over to another tree to see vines on it. He stretches his arm like rubber and grabs a vine. He pulls his arm back with the vine still attached to the tree. He cuts it using his claws and coils it up.

"Thanks for this Cheese," he says with a smile. Cheese happily cheers before changing into a ball of light and flying away. Sonic sprints back with the vine and sticks in hand. The sun had completely set by the time he got back. He walks inside the cave to see Tails with a mortar and pestle in front of him.

"Welcome back," Tails greets him. "We need some light in here with the sun gone."

"We can't start a fire," Sonic says. "The smoke would fill the entire area."

"Well it has stopped raining so we should be able to make a fire," Tails suggests.

"I don't have any kindling and not to mention most of everything in the Sacred Grove is wet due to the rain," Sonic explains. Fireflies began to fly into the cave. There had to be nearly a hundred of them. They all cling to the ceiling and light up the cave with a gentle green light.

"Incredible," Tails says in awe. "Just incredible."

"I know," Sonic agrees. "I've never seen them do this before. It is incredible as you said little buddy." Neither of them could help but stare at the gentle glow the Fireflies. Sonic shakes his head to force himself back into reality. He lifts up Sally's blanket and looks at the injury. This causes Tails to refocus his thoughts as well.

"I have the mixture ready," he says. He takes some of the paste that he made. It is smooth with a light purple coloring. He gently spreads some of it on Sally's hurt leg. As he does, Sally's pained expression fades away. Tails smiles as he continues to apply the medicine. Sonic watches the medicine do its job.

 _Amazing,_ Sonic thinks. _Amazing that this guy was able to make such a strong medicine._ Tails finishes by places the leaf that he picked.

"There," Tails says. "Done. Now to splinter her leg." Sonic takes the vine and cuts it into three equal pieces. Tails holds the sticks in place, one on each side of her leg, as Sonic begins to tie the vines to secure the sticks. The first knot he ties is just above her knee, with the second one being right below her knee, and the final one around her ankle.

"That should do it," Sonic says.

"And we were able to avoid the injured area by tying it like this," Tails says. He double checks the knots to make sure that they are tight yet not too tight.

"Which is a good thing," Sonic states.

"So what now Sonic?"

"We wait for her to wake up and hope she doesn't freak out. But she is going to need food and water when she wakes up." Tails reaches into his bag and takes out the jerky he packed.

"Here. You can have her eat this."

"Isn't that going to be a little too tough for her?" Sonic asks.

"Well you could always chew it for her and then feed it to her," Tails suggests.

"I could go get some more berries for her to eat," Sonic says.

"What are you going to do about water?" asks Tails. Sonic rubs his chin.

"I could get a large leaf and use that as a cup."

"I could get you a cup from my village," Tails says. "The problem is I wouldn't be able to get it to you until tomorrow."

"She might wake up before then," says Sonic. "Can't you get it tonight just in case?"

"I could but I might draw attention going back so soon," Tails replies. "Then again, we could use Uncle Merlin's help on this."

"I don't know. He seemed pretty determined to not have Sally and I meet."

"Well now that I know what I know I'm not surprised," Tails says.

"Look, just right now please don't tell him."

"But Sonic-"

"I'm asking you as my friend Tails. Please." Sonic's voice pleads clearly to Tails. Tails looks at his new friend and could see that he really didn't want Merlin to know at the moment.

"...alright. I promise I won't tell him until you say so." Sonic walks over and hugs Tails.

"Thank you so much. Thank you."

WwwwwwW

Maximilian glares out a window into the cloudy sky. The clouds move and join in a way that makes the sky look like a realm of nothing. He doesn't move a muscle except for his eye lids to blink. After standing there for who knows how long, he turns his head slightly to his right.

"Nicole!" he yells. In a matter of seconds, Nicole walks up to him and bows. "Have you cleaned the house like I asked?" She nods. "Good. Now, speak. Where did my daughter go?"

"...I honestly don't know sir," she hesitantly replies. Maximilian turns to face her completely.

"I think you are lying. You know where she is don't you?" His tone is harsh and cold.

"Sir I am telling you the truth," Nicole says.

"Yet you let her out when I gave clear instructions to not let her leave! And now, she has run away! This is all your fault!"

"With all due respect sir, it is your fault." Maximilian glares at her.

"What...did you...just say?" he asks while trying to keep his anger in check.

"You don't listen to her and you don't even try to understand her," Nicole explains. "Of course she is going to want to clear her head or even run away." Maximilian takes a deep breath to attempt to calm down.

"And...you let her?" he asks clearly still angry.

"So that she can think things through," Nicole says. She begins to feel frightened by her boss. Maximilian raises his hand to strike her, Nicole flinches and is ready for the strike. Yet it never came. She looks to see the hand stuck in the air. Slowly Maximilian lowers it and turns back to the window.

"...you are dismissed," he says with an icy tone. Nicole bows and leaves.

WwwwwwW

Merlin gazes out into the night sky from his hut. On the table in front of him is a book with some writing in it with a quill in his right hand. Clearly distracted from his work, Merlin continues to gaze out into the night sky.

 _What a lovely night,_ he thinks. _To think we had such a terrible storm a little while ago._ A hunter walks in with damp fur.

"Elder I have come to report," the hunter says.

"Have you and the others found Sally?" Merlin asks.

"No sir."

"Really?"

"Yes Elder. We have checked the surrounding area with no luck. If she did leave any sign, the storm washed it away."

"Horrible timing I'd say," Merlin replies.

"The only area we haven't check is the Sacred Grove," says the hunter.

"Since the storm has cleared up, Tails will be back and I will ask him," Merlin says. His expression is calm.

"What if he lies to you?" the hunter asks with a serious tone. "I mean, he is friends with Sally and could-"

"I understand your distrust towards her but I trust my nephew," Merlin interrupts. "I will ask him when he returns. Now, it is late. You and the other hunters get some rest." The hunter bows and leaves. Merlin gazes back into the night sky when Tails walks back in.

"Hi Uncle," Tails says with a smile. Merlin looks at him and smiles back.

"Hello my nephew." He stands and hugs him before sitting back down.

"I was told by a hunter that you wanted to see me."

"Yes I did Tails. How was your visit with Sonic tonight?" Tails sits down on a near by chair.

"Good. He knows his way around the Sacred Grove that is for sure."

"Not surprising," Merlin says. "He hasn't left that area since his parents died back when he was a cub." Tails happy expression vanishes. He looks down at his feet and shifts them.

"...were they hunted down?" Merlin looks at him unexpectedly and sighs.

"He told you?"

"Not directly. I figured it out after some thought. He did call himself the last Werehog." Merlin sighs and looks back out the window.

"...One hundred and fifty years ago there was a hunt for the Werehogs due to their ability," Merlin begins. "The Acorn at that time believed that they could use that ability to save on time to wait for the trees to grow and be even more protective in building their town. As I'm sure you know, their powers don't work like that." Tails nods.

"That however did not stop them," Merlin continues. "They hunted them down and captured them. Tortured them, threatened to kill their loved ones, all to make the plant life grow faster than it normally does. Of course we couldn't stand this and fought back. We saved a few Werehogs back then and were able to hide them in the Sacred Grove."

"But they wanted them alive right?" Tails asks.

"Yes but they had only hunted to kill before then for food and leather," Merlin replies. "There were casualties right away I've been told. Of course after that, they changed their ways to capture them, yet blood had already been spilled. The Werehogs wanted retribution and fought back, and killed some of them."

"...so the villagers had to fight back in order to survive and in the process there were many deaths on both sides." Merlin nods

"Yes Tails. Greed and impatience caused blood to spill. Of course the injured party wanted revenge and spilled more blood. Thus, the circle of violence began."

"But it stopped right?" Tails asks.

"Only after we joined the Werehog's side and fought back with them," Merlin replies. "However, the damage had already been done. We lost some of our tribe trying to safeguard the last few Werehogs that lived. The blood and violence has hurt one part of this land in particular."

"Where is that Uncle?" Merlin shakes his head.

"Not tonight. It has been a long night for you and you have a lot of information to process. Plus, you have that school tomorrow. See what else that school says about that time period." Tails is not happy with that choice but nods and heads back to his hut. Merlin sighs as he leaves and goes back to writing in his book.

 _I did forget to ask about if Sally is in the Sacred Grove,_ Merlin thinks. _I will just ask him later._

WwwwwwW

Sonic watches over Sally. The gently green glow of the fire flies continue to light up the cave. Sonic couldn't help but look at her face.

 _At least she isn't in pain or freezing,_ he thinks. _Yet I do wonder how she fell over that waterfall. I mean, who goes jumping into a river in the middle of a storm._ Time passes and his stomach grumbles. Sonic goes back outside and sits by the river. He looks back at the fire pit.

"I can't leave for fire wood and the wood there is too wet to start a fire. Tails did leave some jerky behind." Sonic walks back into the cave and begins eating one of the jerky pieces Tails left behind. He eats one piece and goes back to watching over Sally. He remained there until the sun began to rise. He yawns and lays down next to her. He yawns one more time before closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

WwwwwwW

The next day arrives and Tails heads to school. He walks through the forest path, wondering if Sally had waken up yet.

 _She is in good hands, but I wonder why the exit was blocked?_ Soon he reaches the town and heads to the school. He finds his classroom and sits in his usual spot. His eyes glance over to Sally's empty desk. The students were talking about Sally going missing and were worried about her a little. Some say that she ran away from home while others say that she went to join the fox tribe. There was another student who suggests that she was attack by a monster in the woods while out on a walk. However, one student says that he heard from Mighty that she got lost in that big storm. The students burst with worry and ask for more details.

"I hope she wakes up soon," Tails says under his breath. The owl teacher walks in and goes to his podium.

"Alright everyone sit down," he says. The students do as they are told and get to their seats. "I know a lot of you have heard that Sally Acorn is missing but don't worry. Her father has a search party out there with some of the fox tribe hunters to find her."

 _None of the hunters said that they say anyone from town besides when Mighty came,_ Tails ponders in his mind.

"But why would the hunters help us?" asks a female student.

"Yeah. Aren't they still sore from when we beat them in that big fight one hundred and fifty years ago?" asks a male student.

"What?!" Tails shouts as he stands. Everyone turns to look at him.

"I'm not surprised that your Elder hasn't told you about this event," the owl says. "After all, you guys did start a fight with us over some land around that time. They believed that we went over the boundaries of the land that we were given." Tails sits down in shock.

 _Uncle and Sonic wouldn't lie to me about what happened back then,_ Tails thinks.

"Poor guy is in shock," a male student states. "Let's go over the lesson so that he can learn what happened."

"An excellent idea." The owl begins his lecture yet Tails hears none of it.

 _Why don't they want us to know about the hunt? Why cover it up? Just what in the world is going on here?_


	5. Chapter 5

One hundred and fifty years ago, there was an incident between the villagers and the hunters. The villagers were doing their part of the treaty by replanting what was requested of them. However, the hunters were not fond of them expanding their territory. The mayor at the time, Alexander Acorn, approached the chief and asked for permission to expand. The chief asked for what reason and Acorn told them of how their population kept growing. The chief said to stick the treaty and they would not be given more land.

Acorn accepted that and went back to the town. The villagers were sad yet accepted this degree and agreed to stick to the treaty. However, they needed to hunt more due to their population and the hunters began to have less food. Acorn knew this was a problem so he offered to share the food that they had with the hunters. The chief did not like this idea. The idea to rely on others was not to his liking. So, they attacked us to reduce the population of the villagers to restore balance. However, Acorn led a brilliant defensive against the hunters and it was their population that was reduced. Casualties were on both sides yet the hunters suffered far greater than the villagers.

The chief surrendered to Acorn soon after that. Acorn spared the rest of the hunters lives in exchange for the land that they needed.

WwwwwwW

"Which is how our town has expanded to this day," the teacher says.

All the students are captivated by the story...all but one. Tails was lost in his thoughts during the lecture yet heard every word.

 _...that can't be,_ he thinks in partial shock. _No way. I don't believe our tribe would strike first like that. And over something like that too. This is just horrible...it is a horrible fat lie!_

The students all look at Tails to see his reaction.

"Poor kid is in shock," says one student.

"You can't blame him though," another student speaks.

"Yeah but I do feel sorry for him," says a third student.

Tails quickly stands up and bolts out of the class room. The teacher just watched him leave.

"He will have to come to terms with this on his own," he says.

The teacher turns back to the lesson. Tails leaves the school and continues to run none stop in the direction of his village. He runs past everyone without stopping and keeps going. He trips a few times in the woods but he gets right back up and continues his sprint. He arrives back at the village and heads to his uncle's hut. He bursts inside to find not only his uncle but Maximilian as well.

"Tails...what is wrong?" Merlin asks.

"Uncle...I...need to...talk to...you," Tails says as he tries to catch his breath.

"You will have to wait your turn for your uncle and I are in the middle of a conversation," Maximilian says with a cold tone. "I know you are hiding her from me."

"Search the village then," Merlin suggests. "You will not find Sally here. My hunters have not found her yet."

"That is a lie," Maximilian barks. "Your hunters are incredible at tracking and you are telling me that you haven't found her?"

"That is because of all the rain we have had," Merlin explains. "It seems to have washed away all traces of her presence from the woods."

"Rain can't do that," Maximilian says with an angry tone. "All rain can do is water the forest and refill the river and lakes."

"And once again you have no understanding of nature," Merlin spoke with an icy tone. "I warn you right now Maximilian that you should not underestimate nature."

"Really? Because all I see is resources that aren't being used and that is truly a waste," Maximilian argues.

Tails remains silent.

"You don't seem to understand nature at all," Merlin says with a sigh.

"Resources that are not being used," Maximilian says once again.

"Just because something is there, doesn't mean you can just take it," Merlin states.

His eyes have a stern yet focused glare.

"I think other wise," Maximilian states. "In order for my people to prosper, we need more resources. The more we have, the more we can be comfortable at night. You guys go on the bare minimal and I'm surprised that you can live that way."

"We only take what is needed," Merlin replies.

They stared at each other.

"It seems that we have gotten off topic," Maximilian says. "My daughter is still missing and I want her found."

"We are trying to find her ourselves to make sure she is okay," Merlin states.

"...if I find that you have been lying to us Merlin, you and your people will be in a world of hurt," Maximilian threatens.

Their glares continued. Maximilian finally looks away and walks out of the hut.

"That was intense," Tails finally speaks.

Merlin sighs.

"Yes it was...I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"No...it's alright," Tails says.

"So what brings you back so early?" Merlin asks. "You should be in that school right now correct?"

"...not any more," Tails says.

Merlin's eyes widen.

"But why Tails?" he questions. "I thought you loved it there."

"I did...and I love learning," Tails replies. "Not when they tell lies though."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asks.

"We got to the point about when the hunt of the Werehogs took place," Tails explains frantically, "and they have completely changed it to make our tribe look bad."

"Tails calm yourself first," Merlin says.

"I can't!" Tails yelled. "We didn't start that fight!"

Merlin rubs his chin.

"...tell me what the lesson was."

Tails repeats the lecture that the class received. Merlin sat in silence and just simply listened. After Tails had finished, Merlin stands up and walks to the window of his hut. He looks outside at the peaceful scenery. A long silence falls between the two.

"It seems that the Acorn family has covered up what happened so long ago," he speaks.

"I can't go back to learn things that are clearly lies," Tails says passionately. Merlin smiles and turns to face his nephew.

"I understand," he says. "You are right to not want to learn about fake tales of the past. For if we do not remember the past then we are doomed to repeat it...or have a fate far worse than the first time."

"What are we going to do?" Tails asks.

"...for now nothing," Merlin replies. "They don't want the truth getting out into the public. We ourselves have no record at the time. They were destroyed by the Acorns long ago. However, I imagine that Maximilian still has a record of that time."

"That isn't a good guarantee," Tails argues.

"It is only a theory but for now do not worry about it," Merlin says. "For now, continue to learn more about Sonic...and become a better friend."

"Are you sure that is a good idea Uncle?" Tails asks.

Merlin looks out the window and towards the sky.

"We have no control that which is beyond our reach."

WwwwwwW

Warmth...that was all Sally could focus on right now. Such a comforting warmth that shields her from the cold. She doesn't want to leave its embrace and even the pain from her leg didn't bother her. Surrounded by this warm feeling, she slowly opens her eyes. Much is blurry and nothing could be made out except for the warmth she feels.

 _What happened?_ She thinks while still groggy. _The last thing I remember was going over that waterfall...then cold...and pain. Then...a voice I think called out to me. Talking to me...comforting me...his name...he said it was Sonic._

Her mind becomes more clear with each passing second and slowly her vision becomes clearer.

 _I'm wrapped in a blanket,_ her mind keeps going, _and I think...there is a cast on my leg...and I'm next to some furs...fluffy furs._

She slowly moves her arms and checks underneath her blanket. She sees that she is completely naked and the cast mending her leg. She lowers the blanket.

 _I'm guessing the fox tribe found me and mended my leg,_ she thinks. _I will have to properly thank them when I-_

The furs move a little. Her mind goes blank and she remains stiff. She shivers with fear.

 _Did...did the furs...just move? No...that isn't possible...unless I'm next to an animal._

She slowly raises her head to see Sonic's face but all she focuses on is his fangs. She sees them twice as long with more of a curve than they actually had. She then notices that one of his arms is wrapped around her. She screams out of fear and Sonic is blasted awake. With his arm off of her, she frantically scoots away leaving the blanket behind and pressed against a cold rock wall.

"Ouch...one hell of an alarm," Sonic complains.

"G-Get away from me!" she shouts.

Sonic finally looks at Sally.

"Oh thank goodness you are awake," he says. "You were out of it for awhile."

"I-I'm warning you," she stutters, "I know how to d-d-defend myself. D-D-Don't you d-dare come any c-closer."

"Whoa whoa take it easy," he says while putting up his hands. "Calm down."

 _Why is she so afraid of me?_ Sonic thinks.

Sally only focus is on the claws, and they seemed twice as long to her. She crawls towards the exit. Sonic quickly blocks the path.

"You are not fit to go out there in your condition," he speaks with a soothing voice.

Sally tries to stand up but the pain was too much and she falls back down and scoots away towards the back of the cave. Pressed against another cold rock, tears of fear fall from her eyes.

"Don't hurt me...please," she pleads.

 _Does she know what happened so long ago?_ Sonic thinks. _Does she think I'm trying to get revenge?_

"I'm not," he says with a calming voice. "I saved her after you fell from the waterfall."

Sally didn't hear a word he said and is only focusing on the claws and fangs. She huddles up into a fetal position.

 _She is absolutely terrified of me,_ Sonic thinks.

"Sonic!" a familiar voice calls from outside. Sally doesn't hear it but Sonic turns around to find Tails.

"Man you have awesome timing," Sonic says. "She is awake and terrified."

"What?" Tails asks as he peaks inside.

Sally is curled up and crying.

"I think she is afraid of me," Sonic says.

"How about you step outside and let me talk to her?" Tails suggests.

"I think that would be best," Sonic agrees and leaves the cave.

Sally notices this and takes a chance. She crawls towards the exit to find Tails and finally smiles.

"Tails!" she cries in relief.

She hugs him like she hasn't seen him in years. Tails quickly closes his eyes to respect Sally's privacy since she was still bare.

"It's good to see you are finally awake Sally," Tails says.

"I just *sob* the worst nightmare where *sniff* a monster was going to kill me," she says frantically.

Sonic sighs and lets that go.

"Sally, slow, deep breaths now alright. You need to calm down. In through the nose, out through the mouth." Tails says.

Sally inhales and exhales slowly for the next few minutes. After time passes, she she has recollected herself.

"Better?" he asks.

"Yes...thank you," Sally says.

She wipes away her tears.

"Now then...can you cover up?" Tails asks with an embarrassed tone.

She looks down and quickly reaches for the blanket but it is out of reach. She crawls back to that spot. She takes the blanket and covers up.

"Now can I please have an explanation about what is going on and where I am?" she asks.

"According to Sonic-"

"Sonic is here?" she asks in awe.

 _The one who rescued me is here? I can't wait to meet him._

"Yes and according to him you fell over a waterfall and some how managed to make it to a bank along the river," Tails explains.

"I do remember falling over a waterfall," she says. "But I don't remember swimming to land."

"Maybe your instincts took over and you just swam out of desperation," Sonic's voice echoes from outside.

"Is that Sonic?" Sally asks.

Tails nods.

"It's him but-"

"Why is he standing out there?" she asks with her head tilted.

"Because you were terrified of him when you first woke up," Tails explains.

"I was terrified by the creature that was in here," she explains.

Just then, her eyes widen.

"Are...you telling me that Sonic...is-"

"Sonic come here...with your hands behind your back," Tails says.

Sonic does what he is asked of him. He steps into view and Sally sees him completely. With no fear clouding her sight, there stood her savior; a furry beast with clear emerald eyes. His midnight blue fur looks fluffy and warm, and his fangs didn't look as sharp as she saw them in her state of fear.

"...um...what about your claws?" she asks nervously.

Sonic slowly brought his claws into view and they were barely the length she remembers seeing them.

"So we cool?" he asks.

"I'm just...what are you?" she asks in return.

"I'm a Werehog," Sonic states proudly. "Guardian of nature."

His voice soaking in a boastful tone, he strikes a goofy pose to lighten the mood. Sally bursts out laughing.

 _Glad that worked,_ he thought.

"What was that all about Sonic?" Tails asks.

"Just trying to lighten the mood Tails," Sonic replies.

Sally stops laughing.

"Well you pulled it off...but what does that even mean?" she asks.

"Well lightening the mood means that you try to make a heavy mood vanish," Sonic joked.

Sally smirks but also gives him 'did you just really do that' expression. Tails shifts his gaze towards him.

"Sonic she meant-"

"I know Tails I know. What that means Sally I watch over the balance of nature to make sure it doesn't fall too far one way or the other."

"And you do this all by yourself?" she asks.

"Well not entirely. The spirits themselves help me keep things in check," he explains.

"I remember your uncle Merlin telling us about them," Sally says.

"Yeah but Sonic here can actually see them completely," Tails explains. "I can't even see their glimmer yet."

"Well the spirits are adorable actually but powerful yet fragile," Sonic says.

"Sounds complicated...also...where are my clothes?" she asks.

Her voice is rich with embarrassment.

"It is taking some time but they are drying off," Sonic explains.

"That storm that recently happened and the fact you fell into a river and over a waterfall had them completely soaked," Tails says.

"So it took some time before we could actually hang them up to dry," Sonic adds.

Sally blushes.

"So...you found me...stripped the cold, wet clothes off of me...mended my leg...and kept me warm?" she says as if to put the pieces together.

She thinks back to the warmth she had felt. It was so comforting and gentle. It actually made her feel safe.

"Yes to the first two and fourth, but Tails did most of the leg part," Sonic states.

"I see...thank you to the both of you," she says.

"No problem," Sonic says with a smile.

"Yeah after all we are friends," Tails states.

"But why hasn't Merlin come to check up on me?" she asks.

"Well...I kind of...haven't told him," Tails says as he rubs the back of his head.

Sally's eyes widen.

"Seriously?"

"I asked him not to," Sonic says as he sits down. "I didn't want him to know about you being here since he was so against me meeting you."

"Why would Merlin be so against me meeting you Sonic?" she asks.

 _So she doesn't know about the hunt,_ Sonic thinks. _Then she must have been scared of me due to my intimidating looks._

"That is a bit complicated," Tails replies.

"How so?" she asks.

"Because of what happened long ago," Merlin's voice came from behind Tails. Sonic and Tails whip around to see Merlin standing there looking down at them with disappointing eyes.

"Hi Uncle," Tails says nervously.

Sonic quickly does a quick bow.

"Hello there oh forgiving elder."

"Save it the both of you," Merlin says angrily.

His gaze shifts towards Sally.

"It is good that you are mostly alright but you should not be here," he speaks.

"Why?" she asks.

"You don't need to know that," Merlin says firmly.

"Sonic is the last Werehog in existence," Tails blurts out.

Sally's eyes shrink in horror.

"Tails no more," Merlin ordered.

His glare fixated on the young fox.

"I get why you don't want her to know," Tails argues, "but she has a right to know the truth Uncle."

"Wait...what is going on here?" Sally pleads.

"You don't want her to repeat the sins of the past but how can she know what to avoid if she doesn't know?" Tails asks.

Merlin continues to glare at his nephew.

"She isn't like her father or her ancestors," Tails continues. "If you need proof, then how about the fact that the spirits guided Sonic to her. That should be more than enough. Plus, I trust her and she is one of the only two friends I actually made in that town."

Merlin's glare fades into a soft stare. He looks over at Sally, who looks completely lost in all this. His eyes go back to his nephew. Tails stood his ground and his eyes are filled to the brim with determination. Merlin's eyes close and a sigh escapes his lips.

"Your first point is valid," he spoke with a kinder tone.

Tails smiles.

"I was right to choose you," Merlin smiles.

He pats his nephew's head and Tails grins. Sonic smiles at the sight and can't help but thinks back to when his father did that to him when he did a good job. Sally was jealous but that is out weighed by her confusion.

"So what did you mean Sonic is the last Werehog?" she asks.

Merlin shifts his eyes towards her.

"They were hunted down...by your ancestors," he replies.

WwwwwwW

Maximilian arrives back at the village and heads to the farm land. He looks over it and walks up to the farmer, an male elder looking mole.

"Anything to report?" he asks. "Any changes?"

"Why yes sir," the mole replies. "The crops are healthier than ever and are growing faster."

The last two words caught Maximilian's attention.

"They are doing what now?" he asks.

"It's not by much but I know for a fact that they are growing faster than normal," the mole says. "I mean I thought they were going to die actually from the poor condition my helper left them in but they have made a complete turn around and not only recovered but have come back stronger."

"...I see...thank you."

Maximilian walks away without saying another word leaving the mole confused. Madness shines in his eyes.

 _I knew it...those two beasts had a pup and it's hiding somewhere._


End file.
